


Missing You

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: If you love someone, let them go. If they don’t return, they were never yours to begin with.





	Missing You

Leaning your head against the fogged-up window, you stared at the white city below you. The night was quiet save for the ticking of the clock. The world outside was left undisturbed, leaving the freshly fallen snow to look perfect. However, the world inside wasn’t as beautiful as the outside.

Things haven’t been going as planned in your marriage. It’s not that you stopped loving Clint, you loved him to pieces. It’s because of that reason that you thought it was best to leave him. He was the best husband a woman could ask for. Everything he did, he did for you. Everything he said, it was for you. Nothing could ever change the way he or you feel about the other.

The only problem wasn’t because of him, it was because of the people he worked with. It wasn’t Tony, Steve, Natasha, or anyone else’s fault that the two of you were having problems. It was the fact that that he was an Avenger, and with that came a deadly price. He’d leave for weeks at a time to save the world, only to come home with a new scar, injury, or problem.

The stress of not knowing what was happening to him got to you. There were nights you cried yourself to sleep because you haven’t heard from him. If children were involved, you’d be more strict about this, but because it was just the two of you, you let him go out more. There was no problem with him saving the world, but you feel at times that he forgot that you needed him at home, probably more than anyone else.

Plus, you worked at a 7 to 5 job for 5 days a week. When he was home, all you’d want to do is relax with your husband and have a nice dinner. All he’d want to do is do his work that Tony dumped on him. In the beginning, you tried your best to understand, and for a while, it actually worked. You’d help him in any way that you could. Being an Avenger and saving people is something that Clint really loved to do, and you didn’t want to take that away from him.

However, as the months and years went on, you got less and less patient. His job started to affect your marriage, and the fact that you couldn’t leave your job was another added factor. Soon, you Clint was staying over at Tony’s place, leaving you all alone. Then, that escalated to talking about divorce to actually going through with it. Because you loved each other so much, Clint decided that it would be best to leave each other. That way, you could find a man who could give you the attention you craved, and he could focus on his job. When the time was right, maybe you two would find each other again, but this wasn’t the right time for you two.

It broke your heart to go through with this. When you were younger, you vowed to only have one marriage, that you would never let yourself get a divorce. If only your younger self knew where and who you’d end up with. This was probably one of the hardest things you ever had to do which is why you were leaning against the window, thinking about your problems because you couldn’t sleep.

“What are you doing up?” your husband sleepily asked.

“Just thinking. Couldn’t sleep,” you answered, not looking at him. Your eyes were still trained on the quiet city below. Clint shuffled over to you, taking a seat next to you on the couch you placed by the window. Your flowy white nightgown was sprawled all around you, hiding from his eyes. Clint rested his left elbow on the backseat of the couch, staring at you with half-lidded eyes. He was tired and you knew it.

“Go back to bed, Clint. I’m fine.”

“You’re not”

“I’ll  _be_ fine.”

“No, you won’t,” he said softly. Tears clouded your vision, and you tried with everything inside of you to not let them fall.

“Yes, I will,” your voice cracked at the end, which seemed to be the okay to let the tears fall. Letting out a hot breath, you watched the spot on the glass get fogged up, and you reached over to slowly wipe it away.

“We both agreed this was for the best,” he said in a gentle tone.

“I know, I know. It doesn’t make it hurt any less,” you sighed.

“You have your job, and I have mine. We can’t leave them. I hate putting you through this which is why you deserve someone who will be there for you.”

“This house will be so empty without you in it,” you whispered, running your hand over the back of the couch. It was agreed that you would keep the house and Clint go live in the compound with the other Avengers.

“So will the compound.”

“I love you so much,” you whispered, letting a few more tears fall.

“Come here,” he whispered, holding his arms out for you. Scooting closer to him, you fitted your body against his and tried not to think of how perfect the two of you were together. Just for this night, you two would be in each other’s arms, but tomorrow you’d be alone, wishing to feel them once more.


End file.
